Bird Set Free
by Doubtfulz
Summary: Harry pourri de l'intérieur à cause de cette présence au fond de lui. Cette présence c'est Tom mais pas Voldemort, parce que ce n'est pas la même personne. Non Tom c'est celui qui l'accompagne au fil des journées et Voldemort c'est celui qui le torture toute la nuit. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Harry pourri sur place, mais qu'importe sa mort il l'a déjà apprivoisé.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Bird Set Free.**

 _Auteur : Doubtfulz_

Genre : **Romance/Hurt**

Rating : **Relation homosexuel** , je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry pourri de l'intérieur à cause de cette présence au fond de lui. Cette présence c'est Tom mais pas Voldemort, parce que ce n'est pas la même personne. Non Tom c'est celui qui l'accompagne au fil des journées et Voldemort c'est celui qui le torture toute la nuit. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Harry pourri sur place, mais qu'importe sa mort il l'a déjà apprivoisé.

 _Petite note :_ _J'ai comme souvent écrit cette fiction d'une traite en forme de grand OS. Mais c'est normal pour avoir un minimum de visibilité sur ce site, je préfère la poster en plusieurs parties ! Je l'ai donc découpé en chapitre assez court, ça dépend, je ne coupe pas pour que ça fasse le même nombre de mot mais que ce soit cohérent ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction. Enfin ce n'est pas du passé je dois la finir mais sachez que j'ai déjà 6 parties écrites !_

 _Petite note 2 :_ _Le titre provient d'une chanson de Sia. En fait le titre m'a donné envie d'écrire la fiction, ça a déclenché l'idée dans ma tête haha._

 **Bonne lecture** et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes !

* * *

PARTIE 1.

 **"Sors de ma tête putain"**

Le cri d'Harry retentit dans tout le dortoir réveillant en sursaut les autres occupants de la chambre. Le brun s'agite vivement dans son lit. La sueur qui perlait au départ sur son front dégouline maintenant le long de ses tempes. Ron se lève d'un bond et vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

 **"Harry. Harry écoute moi. Tout va bien, on est là avec toi. Le laisse pas prendre le contrôle Harry"**

Les Gryffondors se retrouvent tous autour du lit de l'élu, comme chaque soir. C'est parti pour des minutes de paroles rassurantes. C'est la même litanie à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort sorte enfin de sa tête. Le mage noir connait chaque recoin de l'esprit d'Harry, il vient pourtant chaque soir pour le torturer à nouveau. Ça l'éreinte, il le sait, il en joue. Ron imagine aisément l'expression jouissive plaquée sur le visage de glace de Voldemort dans ces moments-là. La respiration du brun ralentit quelques peu. La fin de la crise doit être proche.

 **"Harry revient avec nous, on est tous là avec toi"**

Le brun entrouvre difficilement les yeux. Son corps est entièrement liquéfié.

 **"Je crois que tu es bon pour la douche mon pote !"**

La boutade de Seamus redonne un léger sourire aux autres. Harry reprend ses esprits et s'essuie le front d'un revers de manche. Il adresse un petit sourire à ses amis. Sans eux Voldemort aurait déjà pris entièrement possession de sa personne. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas ? Il n'en sait rien. La lutte contre ses intrusions dans son esprit devient de plus en plus dure. La fatigue d'Harry joue beaucoup. Le manque de nourriture, l'éreintement face à cette guerre qui n'avance pas ou qui n'en finit pas aussi. Le soutien de ses proches ne suffit plus. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il commence à céder face à Voldemort. De plus en plus pendant ses nuits il supplie le mage de le laisser. De sortir de sa tête. Il ressent comme une multitude de doloris à même son cerveau. Comme si on le lui arrachait en prenant tout la lenteur du monde pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Il brûle sur place et il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Et un soir il s'est incliné, il n'en pouvait plus de lutter. Il a demandé à ce que ça cesse. Harry rigole tout seul en pensant au fait qu'à ce moment il a eu l'impression que l'emprise de Voldemort s'était amoindrie. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu avoir pitié. Un homme sans cœur. Harry imagine souvent que s'il ouvrait la poitrine du mage il serait dépourvu de cet organe.

 **"Harry arrête de rigoler tout seul tu fais flipper sérieux…"**

 **"Quel trouillard Neville ! Imagine que tu vois Voldemort rire c'est la même mon gars !"**

Le reste de la bande n'entend pas le bredouillement de Neville "ce n'est pas plus rassurant". Ils retournent tous se coucher. Ron donne une derrière tape amical dans le dos du brun avant de partir vers son lit. Il s'assoie puis se retourne vers son ami.

 **"Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?"**

 **"Non t'inquiète Ron je vais aller manger un bout dans les cuisines et puis je vais lire un bouquin!"**

Le roux lui donne un dernier sourire avant de re-sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Harry se lève avec peine et se dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau bouillante ruisselle sur son corps enlevant toutes traces de transpirations dues aux cauchemars. Il s'appuie contre la paroi en soupirant. La fatigue empli tout son corps mais il n'arrive pourtant pas à se coucher serein. Chaque nuit un autre vient le rejoindre dans son intimité. Voldemort partage sa vie, ses pensées. C'est comme s'il vivait avec lui, constamment, inlassablement. Le brun s'assoupit légèrement debout avant de se ressaisir. Il reste encore une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Le visage de Voldemort hante son esprit. Il se demande souvent si c'est lui qui le met dans sa tête ou s'il y pense de lui-même. Il se met de nouveau à rire tout seul, ça lui arrive souvent depuis quelques temps. Quand il pense à Voldemort il le voit toujours sous sa forme jeune. Le Voldemort qu'il a connu en deuxième année. Jamais il ne le voit avec son corps reconstitué. Cette image là le dégoutte. Quoi que le jeune Tom devrait aussi le dégoutter.

(Une review n'est pas de refus pour savoir si l'idée vous plait/intéresse ou non ! Merci !)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

Akuryouxxakuma : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis ravie de ta review, enfin le fait de piquer ta curiosité comme tu as dit me fais plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si la suite va te plaire, aussi bien pas du tout, mais j'espère que ça va te convaincre :D Et pour répondre à ta question cette histoire entre Tom et Harry (qui est bel et bien un slash), c'est une sorte de métaphore de l'amour qui pour moi fais autant de bien qu'il fait de mal. La partie mauvaise de l'amour est ici montré par Voldemort et la meilleure par Tom (même si on est bien d'accord que quand Tom a ouvert la chambre des secrets ce n'était pas pour faire le bien haha) mais c'est une image ! Donc les deux images vont s'affronter dans la tête d'Harry et j'essaie vraiment de faire transparaitre son instabilité et sa folie, il ne sait lui-même pas et je pense que Tom ne le sait pas non plus s'il veut du bien ou du mal à Harry ! C'est compliqué et il faut arriver à rentrer dans le truc mais bref j'espère que ça te plaira !

Pour les deux review anonymes : Merci tout d'abord pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on écrit ! Donc oui comme je l'ai dit juste là j'essaie vraiment de montrer à quel point Harry est perdu dans son propre esprit, à l'extérieur il ne montre rien mais dans sa tête c'est un vrai champ de bataille.

Et pour la question des chapitres, je poste un chapitre par semaine, soit le vendredi soir soit le samedi soir ça dépend du temps que j'ai (et de ma connexion internet aussi haha !)

Bref je vous laisse avec la partie 2, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

PARTIE 2.

Un énième soupir sort de la bouche d'Harry. Il éteint enfin l'eau et met une serviette autour de sa taille pour se laisser sécher à l'air libre. Quand les dernières gouttes meurent autour de sa taille, il s'habille négligemment et prend rapidement la cape dans son coffre pour sortir de la chambre. La salle des Griffondors est silencieuse. A trois heures du matin c'est assez logique pense t'il. Ses pas le guidèrent petit à petit vers les cuisines où Dobby l'accueilli comme toujours avec un grand sourire. Il discuta plus qu'il ne grignota pendant quelques temps avec les elfes présents aux fourneaux. Le retour à la chambre fut comme d'habitude difficile. La même question le taraudait chaque matin : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire jusqu'à 7h ?

A mi-chemin Harry bifurqua finalement en direction de la bibliothèque. La porte n'était jamais fermée. Le brun soupçonnait Dumbledore de la faire laisser ouverte pour occuper les insomnies de son protégé. Mais Harry le remerciait pour ça, en fait il remerciait le vieil homme pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il était certes intéressé puisque Harry était censé éradiquer le tyran du monde sorcier mais le brun voyait bien le regard protecteur d'un grand père aimant que lui porte Dumbledore. Les rayons de livres défilaient sous ses yeux, lequel allait-il commencer ce soir ?

Il se décida finalement pour un gros manuel sur l'histoire de l'entente moldu/sorcier. Il aimait comparer ces deux mondes. Les nés sorciers ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et les sangs mêlés non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que les nés moldus comme Hermione qui pouvait comprendre cet amusement qui le prenait. Harry aimait le monde sorcier et malgré son passage assez chaotique chez les moldus il continuait à porter ce monde dans son cœur. C'était souvent pour cette simple raison qu'il se persuadait qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme Voldemort. Voldemort. Et voilà il repensait déjà à lui. Même quand le mage n'était pas là Harry retournait son attention sur lui. C'était plus fort que lui.

Le bouquin d'Harry valsa à terre. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

 **"Pourquoi je pense à lui bordel ? Il s'est à ce point insinué dans chaque recoins de mon esprit ?"**

Harry n'aime pas pleurer devant les autres, mais quand il est seul il aime laisser ses yeux se vider un bon coup. C'est comme après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, on se sent mieux, détendu. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été avec quelqu'un. Les gens l'ennuient et puis il ne supporterait pas de faire une relation à trois. Voldemort saurait tout, ça lui rajouterai une faiblesse de plus. Le brun dévie vite de sujet pour lui-même car s'il commence à énumérer ses faiblesses autant sauter directement de la tour d'astronomie. Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, trop de gens compte sur lui. De toute façon la mort ne l'effraie pas. Il s'y prépare depuis la cinquième année. Deux ans qu'il envisage constamment son décès. C'est assez glauque pour un jeune homme de 17 ans.

Le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Il doit être 6h. Harry repose le livre où il l'a pris, il l'a à peine feuilleter. Qu'importe il aura toutes les nuits suivantes pour le lire en long en large et en travers. Hermione est même assez contrarié de voir qu'elle n'est plus la seule à connaitre la bibliothèque comme sa poche. Mais même si elle ne l'avouera pas elle est en fait ravie de pouvoir partager ça avec le brun, même si ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons. Harry se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la grande salle, il entrouvrit la porte et sourit à la vue des elfes qui se dépêchaient de tout préparer pour les centaines d'élèves qui allaient débarquer dans une petite heure. Il aimait ce château, en fait il l'aime toujours. C'est sa maison, la seule où il se sent vraiment bien, vraiment à sa place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je voudrais simplement rendre un petit hommage à Alan Rickman alias notre merveilleux Snape/Rogue. C'était un de mes personnages favoris d'Harry Potter et ce professeur torturé va vraiment me manquer…_

 **Réponses au review :**

 _Nephthys :_ Merci pour ta review ! Je sais qu'il peut être compliqué de rentrer dans le monde que j'ai cherché à créer, mais je suis contente si elle t'intéresse. Voilà donc le chapitre 3, et à la semaine prochaine pour le 4 j'espère !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PARTIE 3.

L'adrénaline vint faire tambouriner son cœur au fond de sa poitrine. Rusard errait dans le couloir d'en face. Harry poussa un long soupir en se souvenant qu'il était sous sa cape. Un petit rire léger lui échappa, il devenait vraiment parano dernièrement. Un gloussement lui parvint en provenance du parc. Il vit au loin un couple s'embrasser à plein bouche. Dégueulasse. Vraiment écœurant même. Il aimait penser ce genre de chose, le genre de chose auquel on pense quand on est ado. Des trucs futiles, des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec des plans de guerres ou des manigances pour berner le ministère. Des trucs cons en fait. Harry aimait par-dessus tous ces moments où il pouvait redevenir un petit con et pensait comme tous les petits cons de son âge.

Il aimait reluquer les fesses des filles dans les couloirs, parler baise avec Seamus et Dean, se moquer de Ron et Hermione, critiquer les menus de midi, lancer des piques aux Serpentards, essayer de comprendre sur quelle planète vivent les Poufsoufles, se plaindre du cours de potion le lundi matin, faire des grimaces dès que Rogue a le dos tourné, dessiner des croquis salaces sur des feuilles et les envoyer à toutes la classe, se battre pour libérer la tension bestiale avec Malfoy. Bref Harry aimait être un petit con. Il aurait voulu qu'on ne lui vole pas son adolescence. On lui avait déjà volé son enfance. Et maintenant il planifié déjà sa mort. Tout était passé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Il aurait combattu des dizaines de basilic, mener quinze mille enquête pour sauver son parrain, participer à cinquante tournoi des trois sorciers si ça avait pu lui enlever ce dernier poids. Ce poids qui allait l'emmener. Le poids de trop. Tout le monde lui souriait comme si personne n'était au courant. Mais tout le monde savait qu'Harry était la victime, l'offrande au mage noir. Le brun y était résigné mais c'est humain une seule question venait ébranler toutes ses certitudes régulièrement : _Pourquoi moi ?_

Pourquoi lui. Personne ne pouvait lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Le lourd poids du destin l'emmerder, clairement. Il emmerdait tout le monde, tous ces gens, il emmerdait cette prophétie, il emmerdait Voldemort. Et voilà encore Voldemort. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Assis à même le sol glacé, la brise de décembre lui glaça le sang. Il resta là, la tête dans les mains. Le soleil continua à se lever doucement. Il vint bientôt éblouir le brun. Il se releva en titubant, complètement courbaturé par le froid. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser vite fait dans ses draps avant que le réveil de Seamus ne sonne. La bande se réveilla et ils eurent un regard tendre envers Harry. Un regard rassuré de le trouver dans son lit à leur éveil aussi.

 **"Alors la nuit a pas été trop longue Harry ?"**

 **"Ca va je me promène comme d'habitude"**

 **"Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter les couloirs vides et sombres. Heureusement que je n'ai pas été nommé préfet j'aurais jamais pu faire les rondes !"**

 **"Dean t'inquiète pas Dumbledore aurait jamais fait la connerie de te nommer toi comme préfet !"**

La troupe éclata d'un rire franc. Harry aimait ses moments. Hermione débarqua dans la chambre en fanfare comme chaque matin.

 **"Herm' pile à l'heure pour sortir Ron du lit !"**

La brune sauta sur le lit du rouquin en chantant de sa voix légèrement criarde. Le reste de la bande ne put que remercier dieu de ne pas être à la place de leur ami. Ron renversa bientôt Hermione et l'embrassa sauvagement à moitié mort de rire. Les gloussements d'Hermione raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Harry aimait vraiment ces moments. Les rires, les visages souriants, le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. La vie.

Harry s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain. La vie. Il ne devait pas s'y attacher. Il devait rentrer dans la mort, devenir ami avec elle, se familiariser avec cette éventualité qui était déjà certaine. Le brun ravala bien vite un sanglot et les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur sa joue et il ressortit. Un sourire vint se coller sur son visage. Il n'était pas forcement faux, il était réellement bien là avec eux tous, chaque matin. Un peu trop bien peut être. La seule chose dérangeante était qu'il avait l'impression de partager ce moment avec une tierce personne. Quelqu'un qui sommeillait au fond de lui et qui se réveillerait sitôt qu'il sombrerait dans un pays de rêve. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais à lui-même, mais cette présence au fond il l'aimait bien, elle était réconfortante. Ne jamais se sentir seul, certain pourrait en hurler d'horreur, mais pas lui. Non Harry aimait être accompagné. En fait en y réfléchissant cette présence était plus souvent bénéfique. Elle lui faisait mal que la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle présence. C'est Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à l'anonyme pour les trois reviews ! Je suis contente si les chapitres te plaisent. Ils sont assez courts car j'ai écrit en une fois et j'essaie maintenant de découper l'OS en plusieurs parties à peu près égales (Ce chapitre est très court désolée !). Et oui j'aime le couple que peuvent former Harry/Tom, et le fait que Harry/Voldemort se haïssent quand même ! Bref j'espère que ça n'entache pas trop ta lecture :-D

Bonne lecture ! (Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes oubliées)

* * *

PARTIE IV.

Harry tenta de chasser l'image de Tom de son esprit et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle. Il n'avala pas grand-chose comme d'habitude. Il lança quelques regards noirs aux Serpentards. En fin d'après-midi avait lieu le match de Quidditch le plus attendu du trimestre. Il était prêt. Fatigue ou pas jamais il ne cèdera pas devant Malfoy. Harry était certes plus faible et il cédait face à Voldemort, mais la fouine quand même pas. Il savait encore tenir un balai. De toute façon voler restait un de ses échappatoires préférés. Il oubliait tout en haut, dans le ciel. Cette impression de toucher les nuages et de surplomber tout le monde. S'il pouvait choisir la façon dont Voldemort allait le tuer il aurait demandé "sur un balai". Mourir en volant, c'est comme s'il rejoignait de lui-même le ciel.

 **"EH CAPTAIN !"**

 **"Ron gueule pas tu vas lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque!"**

Harry aimait bien la moue réprobatrice que prenait Hermione quand elle sermonnait Ron. Une vraie maman poule, ça le faisait sourire.

 **"Donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais"** demanda en riant le brun.

 **"Alors mon cher captain on se demandait si on devait mettre une raclée aux serpentards, ou si on doit leur mettre la pâtée, ou si on doit les réduire en bouilli ? Tu choisis quelle option captain ?"**

 **"ON VA LEUR FAIRE CHIALER LEUR MERES A CES BOUFFONS!"**

Un rugissement prend place dans la grande salle accompagné d'un tambourinement pas très discret de mains et de pieds. Harry rit aux éclats. Il aime la vie, il aime cette vie, il aime sa vie.

Les Gryffons se dirigent sans grande discrétion vers le terrain après une journée bien remplie. Harry est encore en pleine forme, la fatigue a disparu. Porté par les chants guerriers des autres rouges et ors, Harry se rend en vainqueur vers les vestiaires. C'est peut être bête mais ils aiment tous autant les uns que les autres accordaient au quidditch un enjeu national. Du moins c'est un enjeu crucial dans leur petite vie de sorcier. Les sonneries retentissent à l'extérieur, Harry motive une dernière fois ses troupes. Autant il leur demande constamment de se contenir face à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, autant quand il s'agit des Serpentards tous les coups sont permis. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si leurs adversaires allaient faire des manières et des révérences face à eux.

Le match commence par un tour du terrain déjà triomphant des Gryffondors. La défaite n'est même pas envisageable. Harry imagine déjà la tête de Malfoy dans son assiette. De la chair à pâté voilà ce qu'il va en faire du sang pur. Le brun s'élève haut dans le ciel, à une bonne distance des autres joueurs pour ne pas risquer de prendre le cognar en pleine figure. Il voit au loin la fouine qui fait de même, fier sur son nimbus 2001. Harry ricane pour lui-même en chevauchant son éclair de feu. Le coup de sifflet retentit, c'est parti.

La présence au fond d'Harry trépigne elle aussi. Elle est impatiente, presque heureuse, comme si elle avait hâte de vivre ce divertissement avec Harry. Le brun aime penser que c'est Tom et non Voldemort qui est au fond de lui la journée. C'est assez dérisoire puisque l'un et l'autre sont identiques et tout aussi sadique, mais d'un point de vue visuel c'est quand même plus agréable d'un côté. Harry scrute le terrain méticuleusement. Il aperçoit Hermione qui lui fait signe avec un grand sourire en bas. Sa meilleure amie peut parfois paraitre assez cruche comme ça. Ron n'est pas mieux. Mais pourtant personne n'arrive à les égaler dans son cœur.

(Laissez une review, ça m'encouragera à continuer sinon je risque d'arrêter je pense. Merci à celles qui prennent le temps en tout cas !)


	5. Chapter 5

**Petite note :** Donc voilà la fin de ce que j'appelle pour moi la première partie de cette histoire. J'ai commencé la partie 2, cependant je ne la posterai que quand je l'aurais relativement avancée, je n'aime pas poster des suites sans savoir quand vous aurez les chapitres suivants. Bref j'espère que mon histoire vous plait, et que vous attendrez la suite !

 _21 :_ Merci pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup. Les chapitres sont court, celui ci encore plus désolé haha ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes également, j'espère que c'est quand même lisible, enfin je pense qu'il existe pire que moi XD

* * *

 **PARTIE V.**

 **"Eh Potter tu admires le paysage ?"**

 **"Et toi Malfoy tu as été puni ? Papa a pas voulu t'acheter un nouveau balai ?"**

Le blond détourne vite la tête en bougonnant. Devant les autres il aurait répliqué juste pour faire le malin, mais là à moitié dans les nuages il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à Harry. Même si celui-ci est affaibli. Le brun vole le long du terrain, il se fait un ballet à lui seul. Il est libre, là, à même le ciel, le vent lui fouettant le visage. La présence au fond de lui tressaille. Harry est doublement heureux de sentir Tom heureux au fond de lui. Il ne parle de cela à personne. Tout le monde pense que la connexion n'est que dans un sens. En réalité Harry aussi ressent les émotions de Voldemort, enfin si ce n'est pas un leurre. Mais pourquoi Voldemort lui ferait croire qu'il est heureux ?

Le cognar qui effleure sa joue le ramène à la réalité. Il voit une boule dorée briller au loin. En temps normal il ne faut pas foncer dans le tas pour ne pas alerter l'adversaire mais face à la fouine il n'y a plus de protocole. Harry se couche sur son balai et part en une fraction de seconde en direction du vif d'or. Les exclamations grondent dans les tribunes en le voyant faire une telle avancée. Il sourit en coin en voyant Malfoy s'agiter pour espérer voir le vif. C'est bon il l'a repéré. Il est plus prêt que lui, mais il peut rêver s'il pense que le gryffons va le lui laisser. Harry pousse son éclair de feu au maximum, le match s'est presque arrêté. Tous les joueurs observent leur course poursuite. Le vif détale le long d'une tribune et plonge verticalement. Un nouveau sourire né sur le coin des lèvres du brun, Malfoy est un trouillard il ne plongera jamais à sa suite. Harry le regarde le suivre quelques dizaines de mètre puis voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus il redresse rapidement son balai en panique. Le brun se reconcentre sur sa trajectoire et redresse son balai à la limite du sol. Le vif semble plus calme, il l'attend. Cette chose doit être vivante, il sait qu'il est son maître. Sa main se referme bientôt sur la boule dorée.

Harry lance un sourire triomphant à mes coéquipiers. Assez fier de sa course au vif il se félicite mentalement. Un éclair passe devant ses yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui tord les entrailles. Sa main sert le vif de toutes ses forces comme pour lui prouver qu'il est encore vivant. S'il pouvait il se pincerait. Son corps subit comme des milliers de doloris en une fraction de seconde. Harry réussit à porter une main à son front et regarde avec horreur le sang qui coule sur celle-ci. Ses yeux se troublent et il perd rapidement le contrôle de son balai. Le corps du brun déjà à moitié inerte s'écrase lourdement au sol. Harry se tord de douleur par terre en hurlant aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettent. Ses cris déchirants emplissent le terrain. Les membres raides retombent soudain le long de son corps. Sans vie.

Les professeurs et élèves se précipitent enfin vers le corps de l'élu. Hermione déferle sur Harry et se jette sur lui pour le secouer. Le brun ouvre les yeux une dernière fois.

 **"Il est là"**

(Une petite review me ferait très plaisir ! Merci de m'avoir lu !)


End file.
